Shatter Point
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: AU Dean Winchester is a man with a dark secret trying to live a normal life. A chance meeting with Sam Colt turns his quiet ordered life upside down. Can Dean resist his dark impulses or will Sam pay the ultimate price? Romance/Not Wincest/Angst/Slash


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Dean/Sam

Rating: M

Warning: Slash, Mental Illness, Violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam. They own me.

Summary: AU Dean Winchester is a man with a dark secret trying to live a normal life. A chance meeting with Sam Colt turns his quiet ordered life upside down. Can Dean resist his dark impulses or will Sam pay the ultimate price? Romance/Not Wincest/Angst/Slash

Comments: Love & Hugs!

A/N: This is for BNK who convinced me to go "darkside" at least temporarily.

Shatter Point

Dean was driving toward home after a long day at his Heavy Metal Classics custom car garage. He was content or as content as he could ever be all things considered. The sound of the 68 Camaro's engine purring and surging was filling the spaces in his mind and he smiled to himself. He rounded a corner and saw a tall man standing by a motorcycle by the side of the road. Dean slowed down and pulled in behind him without thinking. His hand reached in the glove box and touched the hilt of the knife he kept there. He caressed it absently for a moment as he decided what he was going to do about this situation. Dean took a deep breath and pushed the _Dragon_ far back and away. He was going to do what normal people did in this situation. He was going to offer assistance and even smile. Dean opened the car door and stepped out gracefully.

Sam saw the sleek red classic Camaro pull in behind him. He was hoping this guy knew something about motorcycles and could help him get back on the road. He watched as the man got out of the car and strode purposefully toward him. The man had short spiky blond hair, was fairly tall and wore a tailored button down royal blue shirt, snug black dress pants and polished black shoes.

Dean stopped in front of Sam and smiled his most sincere, I'm here to help smile, "Looks like you could use some help. What seems to be the problem?"

Sam looked at the motorcycle and said, "She started cutting out on me a few miles back then she just quit. I'm not sure what's wrong."

"I tell you what, I own a body shop about eight miles from here. I'll have Ash pick it up and see what's going on. Oh, my name's Dean Winchester by the way." Dean reached out to shake Sam's hand.

"I'm Sam Colt." He replied as he shook Dean's hand. "Uh, I don't have a lot of cash on hand for repairs."

"No worries Sam. I'm sure I can find something for you to do around the garage to pay for any parts or whatever." Dean pulled out his cell phone and gave Ash instructions.

"Thanks, Man. I haven't met a lot a people out on the road willing to lend a hand like you." Sam responded genuinely thankful for his kindness.

Dean was trying desperately to think what came next. How did a normal person proceed in this situation? The thought came to him that maybe Sam could be hungry or might need a place to stay. Yes, that seemed right.

"Ash is going to take care of the motorcycle. How about we get something to eat?" Dean asked.

Sam realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was really hungry, "That sounds really good. What are the options?"

Dean was taken aback for a moment. He searched in his mind for the proper response. He finally settled on, "Well, there's a few restaurants in town but I prefer to do my own cooking. I've got some steaks ready to grill with potatoes and corn on the cob. Would that suit you?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't impose on you like that. I mean you've already gone out of your way to help me out." Sam was thinking how much he would like to see Dean's home but he wouldn't want to be a burden to this kind man.

"I wouldn't ask if it was an imposition. I'd like the company. Grab your pack and let's go." Dean gave him his best smile as he wondered if he was entering abnormal territory. Should he have just offered to drop Sam off at the diner? Now Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable and the _Dragon_ was trying to force himself into dominance. Dean pushed back hard and took a deep breath.

Sam was knocked back by the smile on Dean's face. Damn the man was handsome! The dazzling green eyes and those perfect cupid bow lips. He had never felt attraction this immediate or intense. Sam felt an almost irresistible urge to cross the space between them and place a burning kiss on those lush lips. Instead he reigned in his lustful thoughts and said,"Alright, Man, is your place far from here?"

"It's a couple of miles from here right by Crystal Lake." Dean was already walking back to the Camaro.

"Sweet ride." Sam commented as they got in the car.

"Yeah, I bought the frame two years ago and rebuilt her from the ground up. Say hello to Christine." Dean fondly patted the dashboard as the engine purred to life and he pulled back onto the road thinking about his new project that had arrived at the garage today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of an impressive two story Lake House and Sam couldn't help commenting, "This is your place? I was expecting a cabin by the lake. This....it's beautiful. Do you live here alone?"

"Just me and mother nature."

They walked through the doorway and Dean flicked some switches. Sam noticed the oversized leather sofa, love seat and chair arranged in front of an impressive marble fireplace. There were exotic beautifully patterned rugs and interesting statuary and paintings arranged carefully around the great room.

"Wow. This is like a showplace for some travel ad for a lake front fantasy weekend." Sam exclaimed as he dropped his pack by the door. He looked at Dean and had some extremely impure thoughts about laying him down in front of the fireplace and …...

"I'm glad you like it. You are welcome to stay here until your motorcycle is fixed. I've got plenty of room." Dean offered grinning at Sam sweetly. He hoped that he looked like a friendly honest person making a kind gesture.

"Man, I'd really like to stay here but I don't want to inconvenience you. I mean you don't even know me." Sam sputtered knocked off balance by that amazing grin on Dean's face.

"Sam, please, I would appreciate the company. You would be doing me a favor. At least, think about it over dinner. You don't have to decide now. I'm gonna get dinner started." Dean moved toward the kitchen with Sam trailing behind taking the opportunity to check out Dean's shapely behind.

_The Dragon was excited and teeming with wicked perverse thoughts. Dean hadn't wanted anything for so long and the Dragon had rested waiting for an opportunity such as this. Oh, the boy was beautiful and damaged just like he liked them. Dean wanted the boy and the Dragon would help him. Oh, yes, he wanted Dean to have the boy then he would destroy both of them. He would take it slow and savor every moment. Dean wouldn't survive this time and the Dragon would finally have complete control._

"Would you like a drink? I've got wine, beer and a liquor cabinet in the den. Name your poison."

Dean was giving Sam his twinkle smile. He knew people responded favorably to it.

"I think I'll stick with beer until after dinner." Sam replied knowing alcohol would go right to his head since he hadn't eaten in twelve hours. He didn't want to lose control and try to jump his gracious host before they'd even had a meal together. God, why was he thinking these things about Dean? He hadn't thought about anyone that way since..... He pushed those dark thoughts away and took a deep breath.

"Would you like foreign or domestic beer?" Dean asked over his shoulder.

"Surprise me."

"Feeling adventurous?" Dean commented with a wicked grin that Sam felt all the way down to his toes. "This is Gouden Carolus, a Belgium beer. It's complex, rich and dark with a touch of sweetness sort of like you Sam. Enjoy."

Sam took the beer noticing that Dean made sure their fingers touched as he passed it to him. He felt a jolt of something pass between them. He was disconcerted by everything that was happening. Why was this man affecting him so deeply? It was almost like they had met before and were kindred spirits. Maybe this was what Sam had been looking for all along.

Meanwhile, Dean was getting out everything to start grilling. He felt Sam's eyes on him and wondered what he was thinking at the moment. He wished Sam would smile and he could see those adorable dimples again. He wondered what it would feel like to touch Sam, to taste him, to make love to him.

'_I know how to make him smile.' the Dragon hummed softly inside Dean's mind._

'I don't want you to hurt him. I can't forget what you did to Dakota. I won't let you do that to Sam.'

_'Dean, that was ten years ago. I've changed. We've both grown and I want you to be happy. I regret what happened with Dakota. We were so young then and I hadn't accepted you loving men. I accept and understand it now. Dean let me help you. Please let me make up in some small way for my past transgressions. I want to earn your forgiveness.' He was using his most persuasive tone to put Dean under the ether. He knew Dean was eager for this and would see things his way. _

Dean was wavering. He knew he wasn't skilled with people. He had to think too hard about every word and gesture since Dakota died taking most of who Dean was with him. The _Dragon_ didn't have those handicaps. He could help Dean get to know Sam and maybe they could build something between them.

_The Dragon waited patiently and said nothing. He was 99% sure that Dean was convinced he had good intentions and that he would agree to share control of his body and mind. _

'Alright, help me with Sam and I will try to forgive you for what you did to Dakota.'

'_You've made a wise decision, Dean. I'm happy we're going to be a team again. It's been far too long.'_

Dean was unaware that Sam had been watching him cooking this whole time through the glass doors that led out to the large deck where the grill was. Sam was finishing the Belgium beer and had

to admit it was the most incredible tasting beer he'd ever had. He wondered how Dean would taste. Christ, where the hell did that come from? He shook his head and walked outside.

"Wow. The view of the lake is awesome! You must spend a lot of time out here." Sam looked around the deck and saw a large hot tub. He indulged in a brief fantasy of an after dinner romp in the hot tub with Dean and felt his dick twitch with interest.

"The view was one of the reasons I bought this place. I do tend to spend my mornings and evenings out here. It's peaceful and beautiful and keeps me calm and centered so I don't get too stressed out with life." Dean was looking at Sam's pert ass as Sam leaned over the deck railing looking down at the lake.

_The Dragon had noticed Sam checking out the hot tub and he filed the information away for later. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be too difficult to seduce the boy. After all, he had seen the interest in Sam's face and Dean was beautiful. The Dragon would take it slow if possible. He knew this was going to be much deeper than a sexual fling. The boy and Dean were going to fall in love and only then would the Dragon act on his true desires. _

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sam asked earnestly.

"You're my guest. You don't have do anything. That said, if you would like to make the salad all the fixings are in the fridge and the cutting board is on the island."

"I'll get started then and Dean, that beer was freaking incredible!" Sam opened the glass door and headed into the house.

'_After dinner, ask Sam if he would like to have some frozen margaritas out on the deck. He's eager to open up to you. You take care of the drinks and I'll take care of the conversation.'_

Sam was amazed at how good everything tasted. He couldn't believe that Dean, on top of everything else, was a kick ass cook. He could be in real trouble here. It was going to be extremely hard to resist the temptation to touch and taste Dean. He broke out of his thoughts as he realized that Dean was talking to him.

"What? I'm sorry. I sort of lost track of the conversation." Sam blushed as he looked into Dean's emerald green eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have margaritas on the deck after dinner." Dean repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds great!" Sam agreed liking the idea of spending more time with Dean.

Sam and Dean settled themselves on chaise lounges on the deck. The pitcher of margaritas was between them on a glass table and they both had a full glass.

"How long you been on the road, Sam?"

"It's been about three years now. I've been all across the states, into Mexico and up to Canada too."

Sam replied with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Was there a particular event that prompted you on your blue highway tour?" Dean asked casually even though he felt the answer to this question was of great importance.

"My mom and sister died within a few months of each other. I just felt lost. I needed to get away and try to find myself. God, that sounds so hippy freak but it's the truth. I've driven so many miles, met so many people but still no place to call home. I'm starting to think there's something wrong deep inside me that prevents me from being happy. Maybe I just don't know what I want. Maybe I'll never know. Here, right now is the closest I've felt to home ever."

_The Dragon smiled inside Dean. This was going to be easy. The boy was so open and sincere. He trusted Dean. It was perfect and delicious and the Dragon was happy._

"I know how you feel Sam. My mom and dad are both gone and Dakota died ten years ago. He was only eighteen and I loved him so deeply that I almost mourned myself to death. He was one of those people who just lit up a room with his smile. I used to call him Sunshine. I thought we would always be together. He was a victim of a gay bashing. They...." Dean's voice cut off and Sam could hear him crying softly.

Sam reached over and put his hand over Dean's, "God, Dean, I'm so sorry. You don't have to talk about this if it's too painful."

"I'm fine Sam really. I just need another margarita. How do you like them?" Dean's voice sounded hoarse after the tears and for some reason Sam found this incredibly sexy.

"They actually taste really good. Better than any I've ever had at a bar or restaurant. What's your secret?" Sam was already looking forward to another pitcher and cheering Dean up.

"There are two secret ingredients. I'll tell you that one is Grand Mariner. I'll let you try to figure out the other."

"You're not going to give me a hint." Sam looked at Dean expectantly.

"Tell me about some of your adventures on the road. Did you have lots of boyfriends?" Dean topped up their glasses as he was talking.

"I haven't really been lucky in love. I mean, I've only had one long term relationship and it lasted for six months. I seem to just run away at the first real conflict. I don't do well with arguments and accusations. I guess I just haven't met the right person. You know, had a relationship that I felt was worth fighting for." Sam finished with his eyes fixed on the lake.

"Sam, look at me." Dean's voice was soft but commanding.

Sam was drawn to his low sexy voice and turned to stare into his eyes.

"I think you're worth fighting for." Dean reached across and placed his hand over Sam's.

Sam felt like he couldn't breath and he couldn't break Dean's gaze. My God, what was it about this man? Sam felt like he should say something. Do something.

Dean broke the eye contact and pulled away his hand. He picked up the empty pitcher and asked, "Another?"

"Yes. Please." Sam gasped softly as he watched Dean go through the glass door into the kitchen.

_The Dragon was practically giddy. The boy was breathless from such a simple turn of phrase. Oh, yes, he was ripe for the picking. He mustn't push too hard though. The Dragon didn't want to give Sam any misgivings about staying here. _

Dean walked back out on the deck and saw that Sam was standing at the railing looking out at the moonlight on the water. He placed the fresh pitcher of margaritas on the glass table and walked over beside Sam, "This is one of my favorite times of day. The moonlight on the water, the night sounds, and the crisp clear air. Heavenly."

Sam had edged over to where his shoulder was grazing Dean's and he looked at him in the moonlight. Dean's face seemed to be lit up from within and he was glowing. To Sam he looked like a fallen angel, "You look like a little bit of heaven on earth. You're so beautiful Dean."

Sam placed his fingers gently under Dean's chin and tilted his face up to capture his perfectly curved lips. He just pressed softly at first then his tongue traced the plump lower lip and Dean gasped. Sam pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth and explored the inner landscape. He loved the sweet earthy taste of Dean. He finally captured Dean's tongue and pulled it into his mouth to suck gently. He didn't want to rush this. Christ, the man was so sweet. Sam released Dean's tongue and pulled away so he could look into those amazing eyes. Dean stared up at him looking a little dazed but smiling happily.

"I've been wanting to do that since we got in your car." Sam admitted as he held Dean's gaze.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"I'm pretty sure I could become addicted to kissing you, Dean." Sam answered honestly.

"Then, why did you stop."

"Cause I'm hopeless at the romance thing and you deserve better."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of deciding who I want to kiss me and I want you to kiss me again, Sam." Dean's lips were parted expectantly and really, how could Sam resist.

Sam had one hand on the back of Dean's neck and the other resting on his hip. As he pulled him in close Dean's hand slid around his waist. Sam plunged his tongue in Dean's mouth and searched the wet heat thoroughly before capturing Dean's tongue and drawing it back into his mouth to suck on it. Dean was making purring kitten sounds deep in his throat that made Sam achingly hard. He pressed Dean's hips against his so he could feel his desire. Dean gasped as they parted to take in some much needed oxygen. He looked up into Sam's eyes and he saw desire there but also doubt and a touch of fear.

Dean reached up, tucked a strand of hair behind Sam's ear and said, "How about we finish those margaritas?'

"That sounds good." Sam said turning back to the chaise lounge thankful to Dean for saving the moment.

They finished off the pitcher talking about fishing and hunting trips they had experienced in their younger years. Sam helped Dean finish clearing up the kitchen then he grabbed his duffel and followed Dean upstairs.

Dean turned left at the top if the stairs and opened up the first door on the right, "Will this be ok, Sam?"

Sam looked past him at the large well appointed bedroom. The queen size four poster bed had a thick pillow top mattress set covered with a beautifully quilted comforter and lovely accent pillows. There was a little reading nook with a table and two chairs by the large widow. Across from the bed was a 42' Plasma television hung on the wall with a console game system and blu ray player. Sam walked into the attached bathroom to find a sunken tub and large walk in overhead rain shower. He noted that there was shampoo, conditioner, body wash, towels, shavers, shaving cream, toothbrushes, tooth paste and everything else provided. He smiled and shook his head, Dean sure knew how to treat a guest. He'd never stayed at a place this nice before.

"It's more than ok, Dean. It's like a spa. I love it." Sam gave him the full dimple smile and Dean looked pleased.

"I'm glad you like it. I want you to be comfortable here Sam. My room is directly across the hall if you need anything. Goodnight, Sam." Dean leaned up and placed a chaste his on Sam's lips, petted his hair affectionately then left the room closing the door softly behind him.

Sam watched him go and his mind was racing with possibilities and fantasies. This whole thing felt like a dream and he didn't want to wake up.

Dean stripped down and went through his nightly routine thinking about Sam and wondering where all this was leading. He was walking towards his king size sleigh bed when the _Dragon _spoke to him.

_'You're not going to wear those to bed are you?'_

Dean looked down at the black satin bikini briefs he was wearing and said, 'It's what I normally wear, what's the problem?'

_'The boy might need something in the night and he might swallow his tongue if he saw you in those. You should put on the royal blue silk pajama bottoms you got for vacation last year. '_

Dean dutifully pulled on the pajama bottoms and checked them out in his full length mirror. They did look elegant and the color was perfect for him. He climbed into bed and concentrated on relaxing and regulating his breathing. He'd had an insomnia problem since Dakota's death and he rarely slept more than four hours a night. He was right on the verge of oblivion an hour later when he heard Sam yelling across the corridor.

Dean launched himself out of bed and was across the hall and into Sam's room in a few seconds. Sam was thrashing on the bed and crying out, "No! Stop! Please!"

Dean sat by Sam, clasped his shoulders and pulled him against his chest. He began to rock him gently and speak softly against his tousled hair. Sam struggled against him for a moment before melting against Dean and clinging tightly.

_The dragon was smiling. He had just known the boy would have nightmares and of course Dean would be there to comfort him. Really, this was just the sort of thing that Dean excelled at. The Dragon was content to let him handle it as he slipped down silently deep inside Dean's mind._

Sam came out of the dream slowly. He was disoriented but he could hear a deep soothing voice saying his name and assuring him that it was all just a dream. He felt smooth skin beneath his cheek and strong arms wrapped around him protectively. A name came forward in his mind, Dean. He smiled and looked up at the man holding him so gently and petting his hair affectionately. Dean looked down concerned and questioning. Sam reached up and traced the lines of Dean's face. Dean smiled down at him reassuringly.

"You ok, Sam?"

"I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night. I just.... I ..." Sam wasn't sure what he wanted to say. The dream of what had happened two years ago still clung to him making it hard to think.

"It's alright , Sam. I'm a light sleeper. I just want to make sure you're fine. You don't have to talk about the nightmare. Would you like some water, tea, hot chocolate or anything?" Dean's voice was soft and soothing to Sam.

"No, I'd just like to sleep through one night with no bad dreams. I just want to wake up feeling good for once." Sam looked at Dean imploringly an unasked question in his eyes.

Dean pulled Sam up so they were face to face and he kissed away the tears that had stained his cheeks. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sam's ear then he bent to kiss the spot right behind it. Sam sighed and circled Dean's bare waist with his arms. Dean kissed, licked and sucked his way down the column of Sam's neck. He paused to breathe against the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder then he bit down softly there and Sam groaned. Dean placed one hand behind Sam's neck the other on his chest. Sam opened his eyes and met his dark gaze, Sam's heart thumping heavily in his chest.

"Stay with me Dean. Please." Sam's eyes were liquid and dark locked with Dean's as he waited for an answer.

"Alright, Kiddo move over. Maybe we'll both get a decent night's sleep for a change." Dean replied as he slid under the covers and pulled Sam back against him spooning the younger man.

This felt so perfect, so right. Sam was truly happy in that moment and hoped this would never end.

Sam woke up feeling refreshed and hopeful. Damn, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept that well. His contentment was all due to the man who was curled up against his back, arm draped across Sam's waist feeling like home. There was that word again. Sam wanted to believe that he had finally found what he was looking for. He'd been lost for so long out in a world that was by turns indifferent and cruel and he had been damaged by that. Sam placed his hand gently over Dean's noticing how perfectly they fit together. There was an unfamiliar emotion surging through him, something he hadn't felt since he was a kid. Sam took a moment to identify it as a smile curved his lips, love.

Dean woke up and was momentarily startled by the body pressed back against him, hand gently holding his. Then he remembered, Sam and he smiled and nuzzled the back of Sam's neck, "Good morning, Kiddo. How'd you sleep?"

Sam turned over so he could look at Dean's face, "Best sleep I've had in years. I don't ever want to leave this bed." Sam took in Dean's sleep mussed hair, soft liquid eyes and warm smile. Damn, the man was even gorgeous first thing in the morning.

Dean's smile widened as he pushed a lock of Sam's tousled hair behind his ear and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, " You are adorable first thing in the morning all wide eyed and those dimples." Dean's hand traced the lines and curves of Sam's face stopping at the thick stubble on Sam's cheeks. "How about an old fashioned close shave to get you up and running this morning?"

Sam enjoyed the caress and rested his cheek against Dean's large hand, "Sure. I've never had anyone shave me before."

They climbed off the bed and Dean took Sam's hand to lead him to his bathroom. He indicated for Sam to sit down on the closed lid of the toilet. Sam watched as Dean pulled out a white mug from the medicine cabinet. Dean took a brush out of the cup and wetted it in the sink then he used the wet brush to make a lather in the cup. He sat this to one side then he reached in the cabinet and pulled out a small black case. He showed the case to Sam and opened it to reveal the straight razor inside. Sam had only seen them in movies. He didn't know anyone actually used them in real life.

_The Dragon was panting with arousal as Dean pulled out the straight razor. Oh God, he was going to give the boy a shave. The straight razor caressing the boys face and neck. It would be so tempting to wrest control and use the razor to peel back the flesh to reveal the wet red muscles beneath. The Dragon felt the lust building. It had been so long and now the boy was here and trusting and so vulnerable. The timing wasn't right though. This would hurt Dean sure but not destroy and the Dragon had to destroy him this time. The Dragon used every ounce of will to force himself down deep inside Dean. He would not give in to temptation. Not today._

"I think you're going to enjoy this, Sam. It can be very relaxing to have someone else take over and just enjoy the sensations against your skin. Even when it's as simple as shaving or washing your hair."

Dean started to paint the lather onto Sam's face with smooth even strokes.

Sam had to admit the sensation was pleasant almost like Dean was massaging his face. Dean spread the lather over his face and neck evenly and Sam's eyes closed so he could concentrate on the feeling of the brush strokes. When Dean took the brush away Sam made a small noise of discontent.

"Hold still, Sam." Dean started at the base of the neck and used short smooth strokes. He rinsed the razor often and worked unhurriedly standing between Sam's knees and bending in close.

Sam could hardly believe how this made him feel. It was so intimate and loving in a way he'd never felt before. It was like Dean was taking care of him, cherishing him and not expecting anything in return. No one had ever given him that before.

Dean stepped back to inspect Sam's face and make sure he hadn't missed a spot, "That looks great, I'm just going to clean off the excess lather then put some conditioner on."

Sam sighed as Dean washed his face with a warm cloth then massaged the lotion that smelled like cucumber into the baby soft skin, "Gorgeous! Take a look, Sam." Dean stepped back and to the side so Sam could look at himself in the mirror.

Sam looked at his face and thought it hadn't looked that smooth since high school. He ran his fingers over it surprised by the softness of his skin, "Wow, Dean, I don't know what to say. That's amazing." Sam gave Dean the full on dimple smile before turning back to the mirror. Maybe he could get Dean to do something about his unruly mop of hair.

"I've got an extra kit, if you'd like to do this every morning."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Dean got the shaving kit out from the drawer by the sink and handed it to Sam. "I'll meet you downstairs if you'd still like to come into work today."

"I'll see you down there in twenty." Sam flashed a boyish grin then headed back to his room.

Dean watched him go with a huge smile lighting up his face. He was very happy having Sam here. He hoped Sam felt the same way.

When Sam walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Dean already there filling travel mugs with coffee. Dean greeted Sam with a light kiss then handed him the mug, "I made yours with extra sugar and cream with just a touch of cinnamon. I hope you like it."

How could Dean have possibly known how he liked his coffee? Sam took a taste and almost groaned the coffee was perfect just like Dean, "This is exactly how I like it. Can you read my mind or something?"

"Or something." Dean stole another kiss and said, "We've gotta go. I always bring in bagels and donuts on Fridays so we've got to stop by the bakery on the way in."

"Is it casual Friday? You're not dressed up like yesterday." Sam's gaze took in Dean's faded jeans and t-shirt.

"I dress up when I have important clients coming in. I've got a new project to work on so I'm casual today. There are some coveralls that should fit you at the garage. If they don't, I'll buy you some. Now, we've really gotta go." Sam followed Dean's swift graceful retreat from the house.

Everyone at the bakery greeted Dean by name and he introduced Sam as a new mechanic at the garage. People shook his hand and smiled as they welcomed him to town. The lady at the counter, Flo, insisted that he and Dean take a cinnamon roll on the house and Dean gave her a smile that could eclipse the sun. Sam was overwhelmed by how kind and welcoming these people were. He figured it had more to do with Dean than with him. If Dean brought some one in then that someone must be ok.

Still he felt welcome here and like maybe he could stay and make a life here. It couldn't hurt to let himself dream a little.

The shop was a lot larger than Sam had expected. It looked like it covered a half acre or more of land. They walked in the door and a pretty lady who kind of reminded Sam of his mom rushed over to them.

"Thank God you're here with the food. The natives were getting restless!"

"Sorry about that. Ellen, this is Sam our newest mechanic. I'm sure you can get paperwork squared away for him." Dean gave her a winning smile.

"Sam, this is my office manager, Ellen Hampton. She really runs things around here. I just sign the checks."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'll get the paperwork to you after I get these boys fed." Ellen moved away with the bagel and donuts towards the break room.

A tall dark haired man was striding across the room catching Sam's eye as he stopped right in front of Dean.

"Dean, we've got an issue with the Lotus that came in yesterday. We need to get it sorted out with the EPA before I start the mods."

"I'll handle it. John, this is our newest employee, Sam. Sam, this is John Camden my lead mechanic and chronic pain in my ass."

Sam and John looked at each other appraisingly, shook hands and swapped greetings. Sam saw the curious look that John gave Dean and wondered what it meant as he heard someone approaching.

"Dean, the damn chuckle heads at Yokomo screwed up my parts order again. You're the one who speaks Japanese call the distributor and get it straightened out."

Dean shook his head and said,"Good morning to you too, Bobby, this is Sam, our new mechanic. Sam, this is Bobby Anderson, my parts manager."

"You look a bit green, Boy. How many years experience you got under the hood?" Bobby looked Sam over with shrewd eyes and shook his hand firmly.

"Bobby, lets give Sam some time to settle in before you start the inquisition, ok."

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later, Sam." Bobby looked between Dean and Sam then caught John's eye and they headed to the break room.

Dean and Sam came across Chris, Steve, Tom and Mike as they headed to the private garage area where Dean's latest project was stored. They all exchanged greetings as they hurried past to get to the break room.

Dean shook his head, "Donuts are like crack to those boys! Just clear a path when they're headed to the break room and you'll be fine."

They walked through the door marked private, "Here's my latest labor of love. It's a 1967 Chevy Impala. It took me a few years to find just what I wanted. She's gonna be a beauty."

Sam looked at the shell of the Chevy, "Could I help you rebuild her?"

"I'd like that, Sam. Let me show you where your coveralls and locker are then we can dive in."

The day sped by with Dean spending the majority of his time piecing together the Impala with Sam. He got called away for managerial duties several times but always returned to Sam's side. They were standing back taking a break when an incredibly tall, muscular blond man breezed into the room and made a bee line for Dean.

"Alexander, what's up?" Dean asked as the imposing man stopped close to him.

"Came over to challenge you to a football game. We'll be ready to take the field about 6:00. Are you in?" Alexander hadn't looked over at Sam His entire attention was on Dean.

"Sure, Alex. I'll have my guys ready and meet you on the field. By the way, this is my new mechanic, Sam Colt. Sam, this is Alexander Skarsdale he owns Guildmaster custom furniture. We play football, baseball, and basketball against them from time to time."

Alexander and Sam nodded to each other then Alexander patted Dean on the shoulder, "Tonight, we will crush you, Dean."

"Yeah, I've heard that before and I'm still here."

"We'll see, Dean. We'll see." Alexander threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Sam, would you like to play tonight?"

Sam was thinking that he would love to play with Dean but football, not so much, "Maybe, I could just be your cheering section this time."

The game was Shirts vs Skins and Sam was very happy when Dean's team lost the toss and had to remove their shirts. He loved watching the play of muscles as Dean moved gracefully through the plays of the game. What he didn't like was how the other players John and Alexander especially, kept touching Dean during and between plays.

He realized that he was jealous of Dean even though they weren't a couple or even dating. He was a little overwhelmed by the depth of his anger when Alexander tackled Dean then seemed to pin him beneath his tall muscular body much longer than necessary to make the play. By the time the game was over and the skins had won, he was hard, hot and bothered. The players headed to the shower room at the back of the garage to get cleaned up. He noticed that John had his arm wrapped around Dean and was leaning in close as they walked in together. Sam fought an overwhelming urge to follow them to the showers as he headed to the showroom to wait for Dean.

Dean's face lit up when he saw Sam waiting for him, "Ready to go home, Sam?"

Sam gave him a full on dimple smile in return,"Yeah, home sounds good."

"So, how was your first day, Sam? Are you ready to run screaming for the hills?" Dean inquired as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I really like working with you, Dean. Reassembling the Impala is like creating a piece of art. I feel so connected to you when we're figuring it all out piece by piece. That probably sounded really lame." Sam shook his head.

Dean reached over and curled his hand onto Sam's shoulder, "I feel it too, Sam. I'm really hoping you'll like it here and stay. You've been on the road a long time. You deserve a proper home. Now I sound lame."

"You could never be lame, Dean. You're made of awesome." Sam said with a huge grin.

"Keep talking like that Sam and I'll never let you go."

Dean had put the lasagna in the oven and turned back to see Sam leaning against the island watching him. Sam looked intense and Dean raised an eyebrow with a questioning smile. Sam crooked his finger at Dean motioning him to come closer. Dean held Sam's gaze as he drew closer to him stopping when they were inches apart. Sam sat down his beer and grabbed Dean's hips pulling him closer.

"Watching you play football with the boys with your shirt off was very stimulating. I noticed that John and Alexander took every opportunity to touch you on and off the field. Did you ever date them?" Sam's voice was low and deceptively soft as he looking piercingly into Dean's eyes.

"I've never dated anyone in this town, Sam. Jeff and Alex like to flirt and touch but they know I'm not a player. I've never kissed or touched them like I want to kiss and touch you." Dean's eyes were locked onto Sam's and heat shimmered between then.

Sam dipped his head and captured Dean's lips in a scorching hot kiss meant to arouse. Dean moaned into Sam's hot mouth and tightened his grip around his waist. Sam pressed his right leg between Dean's and started to grind against him. They were both hard and the friction felt delicious. Sam slid his large hands down to mold over Dean's ass and pull him even tighter against him. Dean was making the kitteny sounds again and Sam almost came in his jeans. He pulled his head back to look at Dean's face.

Dean whimpered when Sam pulled away and looked up to see what was wrong. Sam was staring at him intently like he was trying to see into his soul. Dean felt disconcerted and naked under the intense scrutiny. He could feel the flush rising in his cheeks as he tried to get his breathing under control. He forced himself to hold Sam's gaze and still the panic that was rising within. Had he done something wrong? Shit, he was fucking this up! What had he done wrong? His mind was whirling with confusion and he felt himself starting to drift away.

Sam saw the moment Dean disconnected and his gaze sharpened, "Dean, are you ok?" Sam's voice was low and concerned.

Dean's eyes closed and he lowered his head. He had to get control of himself. He pulled away from Sam and mumbled something as he headed toward the stairs. He need some time alone to get his head on straight.

Sam watched him go and thought great job there, Sam. What the hell were you thinking? Everything was going great then you had to start over thinking it. He chugged the remainder of his beer and walked out onto the deck to get some fresh air.

Dean splashed water on his face then looked into the mirror. His skin looked gray and his eyes were dull. He felt much older than his thirty years. He walked into the bedroom sat on his king size bed and opened the night stand drawer. He pulled out the picture of him and Dakota that he kept there. They had been at Christmas party. Dean was wearing a green sweater and Dakota a red one. They had their arms around each other and huge happy smiles on their faces. Dakota's blond hair was glossy and glowing like a blond halo. Dean didn't even realize he was crying until large drops landed on the glass.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He thought of everything he had lost when Dakota had died. Maybe he was a fool to think he could ever be happy again. It was just that Sam was everything he wanted for himself. He looked down at the young man in the photo so hopeful, so sure of the future. He didn't recognize that man. He set the photo on the night stand and got off the bed. Maybe he was making too much of this whole thing. He should stop thinking and start feeling. He took one more deep cleansing breath, straightened his shoulders and headed back to Sam.

Sam was standing at the railing looking out at the lake and thinking about Dean as he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see Dean walking out with a tentative smile on his face and two Red Stripe beers. He held one out to Sam and he took it gratefully. Dean stood beside Sam and they drank their beers in a companionable silence each lost in their own thoughts.

"You ready for the lasagna?" Dean asked turning slightly towards Sam.

"Sounds good." Sam turned and gave Dean a small smile.

After the detritus of their dinner was cleared and put away, Dean asked Sam if he'd like to try out the hot tub. Sam had been wanting to try out Dean in the hot tub but he didn't admit that. He merely pointed out that he didn't have swim trunks. Dean assured him he had several pairs so Sam could borrow one and they headed upstairs.

When Dean handed Sam the red boy short swim trunks Sam's eyes bulged out comically, "Uh, Dean, swim trunks are loose and long. These are definitely not full coverage."

"Those were designed after the new Superman Returns movie came out to match the boy shorts Superman wore in the film. I think you'll look totally hot in them." Dean explained with a reassuring smile.

"What are you going to be wearing?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Dean walked into his bathroom calling over his shoulder," You'll see in just a minute."

Sam looked at the red trunks in his hand and shook his head. He couldn't believe Dean wore those to swim in. They were practically obscene. He heard the door opening and looked up to watch Dean walk out of the bathroom in an ocean blue low rise bikini that left nothing to the imagination. Sam's mouth dropped open as he took in acres of honey tan skin with a dusting of freckles. He couldn't seem to get any air in his lungs and he was pretty sure he was going to swallow his tongue.

Dean walked slowly up to Sam placed a towel over his arm and walked on to the bedroom door. Sam's body turned to follow Dean's movements but he still couldn't speak. Dean chuckled as he walked out the door and headed for the stairs. Sam was staring at his perfectly shaped ass until it disappeared from sight. Sam realized his mouth was still open and he was seriously drooling. God, what must Dean think of him. Christ, where did Dean get that suit? Sam's gaze fell to the red boy short suit and realized Dean had given him the more modest of the suits. He started to undress. His mind filled with provocative images of Dean.

Dean smiled when he saw Sam walk out onto the deck with his towel wrapped around his waist. He noticed that Sam kept his eyes down as he walked up to the hot tub. He dropped the towel and clamored into the tub as quickly as possible. Once he was settled he looked up at Dean who had a wicked grin on his face.

"What?" Sam's attention was drawn to Dean's hands as he moved them up into his line of sight. In Dean's right hand he held a champagne glass in his left the ocean blue swim trucks. All the blood rushed from Sam's big head to his little head and he actually thought he might pass out. Dean was in the hot tub with him naked and drinking champagne! Sam was pretty damn sure this was going to be one the best nights of his life.

Dean handed Sam a glass of champagne and said, "John looked over your motorcycle. He can fix it but he had to order a few parts. I looks like it's going to be a week to ten days before it will be road worthy." He was looking at Sam intently waiting for his reaction.

"I'm in no hurry, Dean. In fact, I'm thinking that this may be just the place I've been looking for all these years." Sam met Dean's gaze and gave him the dimple smile.

"You've fallen under the spell of this town."

"It's not the town, Dean." Sam moved up to Dean gently cupping his cheek and leaning in for a long, deep, slow kiss. When he finally pulled back, they were both breathing heavily and fully aroused. Sam didn't want to rush things so he lifted his glass and asked for a refill. Dean filled his glass and settled back against the lip of the tub.

_The Dragon knew that something had happened in the boy's past to make him reluctant to consummate the physical relationship he obviously desired with Dean. The boy's nightmares were probably all about whatever had happened to him out on the road that had damaged him. The Dragon decided it was time to get past Sam's defenses. The champagne and Dean at his most desirable should do the trick._

Dean and Sam finished off the champagne while talking about the Impala,"What color should we paint her?" Dean asked as he finished his champagne.

"I was thinking black." Sam replied setting his empty glass outside the hot tub.

"Sam, are you reading my mind now?" Dean inquired with a raised brow.

"Something like that." Sam leaned in and captured Dean's smiling perfectly shaped lips in a branding kiss.

Dean grasped a handful of Sam's soft sable hair to prevent him from pulling away this time as his other arm wrapped tightly around Sam's waist. Sam had one hand resting on the swell of Dean's behind and the other on his thigh. He opened his mouth to Sam and loved the feel of his tongue exploring and taking what he wanted. Dean couldn't help the soft purr that slipped out of him and felt Sam's grip tighten on him. Dean wrapped his tongue around Sam's sucking and massaging it making Sam crazy with desire. Sam was making needy keening sounds in his throat and Dean was flooded with heat and want.

Dean released Sam's lips, "Sam, I want to make love to you now. I know there's something from your past holding you back so I need to know if you can do this. Once, I get you upstairs in my bed, I'm not going to want to stop. It's your call Sam. I'm gonna go up and get everything ready. If you want me, I'll be waiting for you." Dean's voice was husky and deep and his eyes were blown wide with desire. He gave Sam an encouraging smile then he gracefully exited the hot tub, grabbed his towel and headed into the house.

Sam watched every movement obsessively. This was the moment. This was the decision that would change everything. If he didn't go to Dean's bed they would be friends. If he went, they would be lovers and Sam would have a chance at everything in life he had ever wanted. He also had his past and what three men had done to him one night. How they had brutalized his body and broken something inside him that had never fully healed. He trusted Dean. He knew Dean would never hurt him but he was still scared. Sam got out of the hot tub, dried off with the towel and looked up at the house. He knew in his heart and soul that Dean was his future and he wasn't going to let the past destroy his chance for happiness.

Dean had put on soothing music, lit a couple of candles, and placed some necessary items on the bedside table in easy reach. He had on his black satin robe with the golden tiger embroidered on it. For some reason, he thought it would bring him luck. He heard footsteps in the hall that stopped outside the door. Dean held his breath as Sam hesitated then the door swung in and Sam was standing there in the red boy shorts. Their eyes locked and Dean got off the bed to meet Sam halfway.

"Sammy, I....." Then Sam's lips were on his and his words were swallowed into Sam's hot wet mouth.

Sam untied Dean's robe and slid it off his shoulders as he pushed Dean back towards the sleigh bed.

Dean's hands roamed all over Sam tracing the lines and curves of him wanting to feel the silken heat of his skin. They reached the bed and Sam pushed him back onto it then climbed up him taking Dean's beloved face gently in both huge hands, "I want you to make love to me Dean. I don't want you to stop."

"Not gonna stop til you scream my name, Sammy!" Dean said as he flipped them over and straddled Sam's hips.

Dean licked a trial of fire down Sam's throat pausing to nip and suck at the shell of Sam's ear and at the pulse point. Sam moaned his approval and arched up towards Dean's questing mouth. Dean eagerly sucked and tongued Sam's nipples making them sensitive and erect as he continued down pursuing his prize. Dean licked down the center of Sam's sculpted torso and laved his tongue into his navel while looking up at Sam with liquid lust filled jade eyes. That look alone was almost enough to make Sam come. Dean traced the line and dip of Sam's hips getting ever closer to his achingly hard cock. He loved the sounds Sam was making and couldn't wait to hear how he sounded when he came. His eyes met Sam's again as he grasped the base of Sam's huge penis and flicked out his tongue to lick off the pearly drops of pre-come and vibrated his tongue against the slit.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard, Sammy. You're gonna wonder if it was real or a wicked hot wet dream." Dean purred as he swallowed Sam down to the base. Sam's body bucked up and Dean compensated for the movement so Sam wouldn't choke him. He reached over and grabbed a small tube he had laid out earlier and got one drop on his finger. He pulled off Sam's prick long enough to rub the drop into the sensitive spot beneath the head then he pressed his tongue against the spot.

"Christ, Dean...... What......Ughhhh....." Sam couldn't get out the words as intense lightning strikes of sensation overwhelmed him.

Dean swallowed Sam down deeper humming and sucking as he applied the lube to his fingers. He traced the ring of the furled muscle first, letting Sam know he was there then he gently breached the opening with his index finger. He never faltered in his rhythm on Sam's cock as he worked him open slowly. Sam was whimpering and moaning and thinking that Dean was just as awesome at sex as he was everything else. Dean kept scissoring and thrusting his fingers in tapping Sam's sweet spot and causing him to tremble with need and make the most delicious sexy sounds. Dean had four fingers in now and Sam all the way down his throat.

He got the small tube again put one drop on his index finger and pushed back into Sam. His index finger found the bundle of nerves and tapped rapidly. Sam felt his brain explode with intense white heat and he came screaming Dean's name as his body shuddered and quaked through the most intense orgasm of his life. Dean swallowed down Sam's seed and kept with him through the aftershocks then he raised his head and dropped Sam's soft penis out of his mouth. He still had four fingers moving inside Sam as he moved up to kiss his lover.

"Fuck, Dean, that was intense!" Sam panted out as they broke apart.

"If you liked that, just wait til I get inside you, Baby." Dean's face was glowing and Sam couldn't stop thinking how beautiful he was.

"I want you in me now, Dean. Want you to fill me up, Lover."

Dean kissed Sam slow and deep as he slicked his rock hard cock and lined up with Sam's entrance.

He eased back so he could watch Sam's gorgeous face as he entered him. He pushed in slowly and steadily not stopping until he was all in. He gave Sam a moment to adjust to his huge cock stretching and filling him. Sam nodded then Dean began to pull out and push in carefully angling the thrusts to hit Sam's sweet spot and cause his vision to white out with sensation. The tight wet heat of Sam was chipping away at Dean's control. It had been a long time and being in Sam was heaven. Sam pulled his legs up even higher and tilted more so Dean could go even deeper. Dean growled and started to pound harder and faster into Sam. He could tell from the sounds Sam was making that he was getting close again. Dean pumped Sam's cock in counter rhythm to his deep thrusts and hip swivels and Sam was out of his mind with the overwhelming stimulation.

"Come for me, Sammy" Dean commanded his voice sounding like pure raw sex.

Sam came undone beneath him and shot hard all over his chest and Dean's. Every muscle in his body clenched and Dean's aching prick was caught in a vice like grip that wrung his orgasm out of him as he screamed, "Sammy!"

Dean collapsed mostly on top of Sam. They were both boneless and panting against one another for quite some time. "Dean, that was fucking incredible! You just blew my mind!"

Dean leaned up on an elbow and looked down into Sam's glowing happy face, "I want you to stay with me, Sammy. Will you?"

"I'll stay, Dean. This is where I belong." Sam had finally found his way home.

_The Dragon wanted to give Dean a fucking medal. The boy was definitely here to stay and Dean had been amazing. The Dragon would wait for the perfect moment, then he would strike._

On the six month anniversary of the first time they had made love, Dean had a surprise planned for his lover. The Dragon had his own plans for Sam.

"Explain to me why I have to wear a suit again." Sam whined as Dean tied his tie for him.

"Cause you look so damn hot in it. Now stop fidgeting. We've got to go or we'll be late. Our reservation is for 7:00." Dean glanced at his watch and took Sam's hand to lead him out to the car.

The evening was perfect. The cuisine at the restaurant was a gourmand's dream and Dean picked the perfect wine to compliment it. After dinner, they went to a club and danced together sensually both of them getting aroused at the contact. Dean exceeded the speed limit on the drive home because he was so eager to get Sam in bed. As soon as they entered the house they started kissing desperately and peeling off layers of clothes. By the time they made it to the bedroom, they were left with underwear and socks. They quickly rid themselves of these items and climbed onto the huge bed.

"Are these black satin sheets new?" Sam asked liking the cool feel of them against his skin.

"Close your eyes, Sam. I have a surprise for you." Dean's voice was soft and low his eyes mesmerizing.

Sam felt Dean move away and off the bed. He heard the sound of liquid being poured, then felt the dip as Dean got back on the bed, "You can open your eyes now, Sammy."

Dean was holding a small round glass filled with deep tawny colored liquor in it towards Sam,"This is Rothschild's Tawny Port. It is very expensive and exquisite and I wanted to share it with the man I love. After tonight, you will be here with me forever, Sammy." Dean handed the glass to Sam they clinked them together gently and drank the deep rich port. When they finished Dean set the glasses to one side and pressed Sam down onto the sheets. He started to cover his body in worshipful kisses and murmured terms of endearment.

After a few moments Sam started to feel strange, like his body was becoming detached from his mind. Dean was still kissing and caressing him and it felt wonderful but he didn't seem to be able to move, "Dean, somethings wrong. I can't move."

_'Oh, no my boy. Everything is finally just right.' The Dragon's cold glinting eyes met Sam's and Sam felt his stomach clench up._

"Dean?" Sam looked at the familiar face before him in disbelief. That wasn't Dean's voice or his eyes. What the hell was going on here?

_'Sorry, kid, Dean's not here right now. It's just you and me and this.'_

The _Dragon_ reached into the bed side table and pulled out the knife with the six inch blade. The handle was covered with an exquisitely carved dragon. He showed it to Sam letting it catch the light and flash silver into the boy's eyes.

Sam struggled desperately to move. This couldn't be happening. He had to get away.

_'Dean was always weak. When he was seven his parents went on a four week vacation in Europe. They left Dean with his father's brother, Doug. It seems Uncle Doug had a secret desire for young beautiful boys and Dean was exactly his type. He didn't waste any time. The very first night he put a muscle relaxer in Dean's soda and waited for it to take effect. Dean cried and pleaded and it only made him more beautiful to Doug. By the time the four weeks were up Dean had been broken completely. He didn't tell his parent's what Doug had done. It went on until Dean hit puberty and Doug didn't want __him anymore. Dean wasn't strong enough to deal with any of it but I was. I kept Dean alive.'_

Sam couldn't afford to panic he had to think of a way out of this. He had to get Dean back,"Dean, I know you can hear me. You've got to stop this, Dean. I love you and I want to help you. Please, Dean, talk to me."

_The Dragon felt Dean fighting to come back but he forced him back. He'd waited too long for this day. He wasn't going to let Dean ruin it. He lowered the knife and cut a circle around Sam's left nipple. _

Sam felt the sting and burn but he couldn't move. He couldn't stop it.

_The Dragon lowered his head and lapped up the blood going instantly hard as the metallic taste filled his mouth. He drew a line with the blade down the middle of Sam's torso and followed it with his tongue. He was moaning and throbbing now as the blood lust was over taking him. He carved into Sam's left hip and sucked in the red salty fluid released from Sam's body. He moved down Sam's thighs making more cuts and licking away the oozing blood. He abruptly turned Sam over and started cutting down the broad expanse of his back down to his muscular ass. He made several long thin cuts across both cheeks and lapped excitedly at the ochre lines that appeared. _

_The Dragon put a pillow under Sam's hips, slicked up his cock and plunged into Sam without any prep. The boy was amazingly hot and tight and the Dragon lost himself in pleasure. _

Sam cried out when the _Dragon_ entered him and began to pound into him brutally. Dean had always been so careful with him. He hadn't wanted to hurt him in any way. Sam didn't understand any of this. He just wanted Dean back. Dean would make everything ok.

_When the Dragon came he bit into the skin of Sam's left shoulder leaving a bloody bite mark that he licked and kissed. He took a moment to collect himself then he rose off of Sam and turned him over, 'Dean is in here screaming. He can't stand you feeling pain. He really does love you, boy. It's a shame really. If it wasn't for me, you two could have had the happily ever after. Dean would have given anything for you. He really is a sweet man but I'm not.' _

The Dragon's eyes were like glass that only reflected outward. Sam couldn't see anything in the emerald green depths. The knife descended and cut off a layer of skin from Sam's shoulder. The pain was like nothing he's ever experienced before and he couldn't stop screaming.

_The Dragon was pulled into a frenzy of slicing flesh and drinking blood until he lost control completely and cut too deeply. He swallowed down the red pulses of metallic liquid until they was only a trickle. He realized as he looked down at Sam's still form that he had cut too deep in a vulnerable spot and Sam was gone. The Dragon also felt the absence of Dean. He was all alone here. He was completely in control._

Dean woke up screaming with the image of Sam's mutilated body burned into his retinas. He couldn't catch his breath and he stumbled into the bathroom and vomited violently into the toilet. He knew now that the Dragon had lied to him. The Dragon didn't want forgiveness. He wanted to kill Sam and rid himself of Dean in the process. Dean knew the Dragon was sleeping right now. He had to come up with a plan while the Dragon wasn't aware.

Sam was pounding on the bathroom door, "Dean, answer me! Are you ok? Come on, open the door. I just want to help."

Dean opened the door and stepped out, "I had a nightmare that's all. It was just so intense. I guess I got sick. I'm sorry I disturbed you, Baby. Let's go back to bed." Dean kept his eyes down so Sam couldn't see how upset he truly was.

Dean put his plan in motion three days later. He was going to fly back and see Dr. Carlson who had helped him after Dakota had died. He told everyone at work and Sam that he was going to a car auction. Sam had wanted to go with him but Dean had been firm and Sam had felt hurt like it was a personal rejection. The day of the flight Sam had driven Dean to the airport.

Sam started to get out of the Camaro and Dean has said, "Wait, Sam."

Sam closed his door and turned to look at Dean. This whole trip thing had Sam on edge. For the first time in their relationship, he was sure Dean was lying to him. He was afraid this was a sign that Dean wanted to end things between them.

"Sam, I just want you to know how much these past months have meant to me. I had given up on ever having love and real happiness and then I found you. Please don't ever doubt your place in my heart and life cause you are everything to me Sam. Look at my eyes Sam, you can see the truth there." Dean's eyes were brimming with tears and shining with love.

"Oh, God, Dean! I love you too! It's just I feel like you aren't being honest about this trip and you've never been dishonest with me before." Sam's eyes shimmered with love for Dean.

"I'll come back to you Sam and everything will be fine. Just believe in me. I won't let you down. I love you Sam." Dean pulled Sam against him in a tight hug and showered his neck with kisses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean arrived back at the hotel after his last session with Dr. Carlson. He was exhausted and he missed Sam terribly. It had been three months since he had boarded the plane and said goodbye to him. Dean looked at the pills that kept the Dragon sleeping deep inside him. The therapy had been intense and painful. Dean had a constant headache now from concentrating on keeping control over the Dragon. This is how it would be forever. He would have to live with it to be with Sam or die so Sam would be safe from the Dragon.

Dean knew that Sam and everyone at the garage were trying to understand why he had left so abruptly and stayed gone for so long. There had been dozens of heated phone conversations with Sam and everyone else who cared for him. He was almost afraid to return and face them. He looked at his face in the mirror and saw how pale his skin was. His eyes were haunted and dull and there were lines on his face from the strain and pain of therapy. Dr. Carlson was optimistic about his ability to keep control of his life and Dean tried to hold onto hope. He had to be strong for Sam. He wanted this so much he had to believe he could hold on.

Sam was waiting for Dean when he stepped into the terminal. He had gotten a hair cut and was wearing a suit. He looked uncertain as Dean walked towards him unsure if he should move towards him or hang back and let Dean come to him. Dean dropped his luggage and ran to Sam hugging him hard breathing him in and remembering this is what he had fought so hard for. This was his Sammy. Dean couldn't hold back the tears as Sam hugged him back also weeping. This felt so right being in Sam's arms surrounded by his love. This was home.

"I missed you so much Dean. I felt like everything was on hold in my life. I thought you might not come back. Everyone was so worried about you. They kept asking me what happened. I didn't know what to say. I was so scared, Dean." Sam clung to Dean and babbled on. He couldn't help it. He was so confused by what Dean had done.

"I'm here, Sammy and I'm all yours. Take me home, Baby." Dean was still crying as he pulled back to look into Sam's beloved face.

They gathered Dean's luggage and walked out to the lot. Sam walked up to a black car and Dean inhaled sharply. It was the 67 Impala and it was beautiful. "You finished her. Oh, God, Sam she's perfect." Dean walked around the pristinely restored classic taking in every line and detail.

"I wanted her to ready for you. She's my welcome home present for you, Dean." Sam's eyes were glowing with love and he gave Dean a full on dimple smile.

"I've got something for you too Sammy." Dean took hold of Sam's hand, reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee beside the Impala. "Sam Colt, I knew from the moment I met you that you would change my life. I have grown to love you so completely that I want you to be with me every day for the rest of my life. You are my heart, my happiness and my home. Will you marry me, Sam?" He opened the box so Sam could see the shimmering silver ring there that was a twin to the one Dean always wore. Dean's eyes were liquid emerald and filled with his every hope and desire for the future all awash in love.

Sam's heart swelled with so much love that he felt it might burst from it, "Yes, Dean, I'll marry you." Dean gently placed the ring on Sam's finger and rose up to kiss him deeply.

Dean drove towards home but when they got on the lake road he pulled off on a side lane that wound back in the woods.

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam asked as they pulled to a stop surrounded by tress and in view of the lake.

Dean looked deeply into Sam's eyes then looked meaningfully at the back seat of the Impala. Sam's eyes widened with desire and Dean chuckled, "You reading my mind again, Sammy?"

The both climbed into the back seat,"Something like that." Sam said as he pulled Dean down on top of him and sealed their lips in a burning kiss.


End file.
